This invention relates to 5R,6S,8R-6-(1-hydroxyethyl)-2-(2-carbamoyloxyethylthio)-penem-3-carboxylic acid and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts and metabolizable esters, which compounds possess potent anti-bacterial activity.
There is a continuing need for new antibacterial agents because continued extensive use of effective antibacterials gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens.